1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a trailer hitch and more particularly to a trailer hitch which eliminates the need for safety chains.
2. Description of the Related Art
Because of the danger of trailers becoming detached from the pulling vehicle, some state governments require auxiliary safety attachments when a trailer is being pulled. A customary safety device usually involves a pair of safety chains which extend between the trailer tongue or coupling assembly to the hitch or frame of the pulling vehicle. The connection of the safety chains may be awkward and difficult. Further, the safety chains sometimes become disconnected. Additionally, the safety chains drag on the roadway. The invention disclosed in the co-pending patent application represents a vast improvement in the trailer hitch art. The instant invention represents a further improvement in the trailer hitch art.